


Bad habits

by GenuineRevelation



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Furry, M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenuineRevelation/pseuds/GenuineRevelation
Summary: Chris x Piers 【R18有】英文各種穿插他們屬於capcom，ooc屬於我※在粵語環境下創作的書面語作品
Relationships: Piers Nivans/Chris Redfield
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. 正文

**Author's Note:**

> 注意:下文的獸人形態是人類模樣加上動物耳朵和尾巴，不是動物能像人類一樣行動的獸人。獸型轉人型是有衣服的，不是裸體，不要問為甚麼，因為廢柴寫手已迷失在n維空間、空間理論、生物學與進化論之中，感謝。

這裏隨時都能看到一隻隻的鳥兒叼着各式各樣的文件飛過，或是各種猛獸拖着一箱箱的器械大搖大擺地走過，然而沒有人會感到驚慌或訝異，因為這是獸人的世界。

絕大多數人都沒興趣去深究他們能隨心從野獸、獸人和人類型態轉換的原因，他們把這視為天賜的禮物，當然那些富有好奇心的科學家是個例外。但總有人不滿足於現狀，想要去除一切的獸類特徵，不惜一切去研發所謂的「解藥」，踏足挑戰禁忌的領域，導致一場又一場毀滅性的災難爆發，BSAA這類組織應運而生。

今天的Chris也是帶着一隻褐色、戴着軍綠圍巾的小狗走進辦公室，啟動電腦展開新一天的工作。他順着柔滑的皮毛從上而下撫摸，軟乎乎、毛茸茸的觸感令他的心情異常愉快，連帶着那些冗長礙眼的文件都開始變得不那麼討厭起來。

然而被撫摸的小狗不僅沒有露出享受的表情，反而警告似的用沒甚麼殺傷力的乳牙啃咬着Chris的大手，然後撇過頭去，不耐煩地用尾巴掃開想要再放到牠身上摸摸的魔爪。

來找Chris商量的Jill剛好督到這有趣的一幕，忍不住展現她的惡趣味:「Chris你這是在職場性騷擾。」

「才沒有，而且以我們的關係來說，根本不能說是騷擾，頂多是伴侶間的親暱。」Chris反駁她歧義滿滿的說法，接着抱起小狗親了一下，「Am I right, Piers？」

Jill看到小狗直接用前肢捂住雙眼的動作笑了出來:「你該看看Piers現在的樣子，麻煩你收斂一下，Mr. Redfield。」

「還不是當初在S.T.A.R.S.時養成的壞習慣，而且你也有份。」Chris誇張地控訴Jill的不是，又向Piers伸出了他的魔爪求安慰。

「你可以改掉啊。」

自從Chris和Piers結為伴侶之後，他幾乎天天讓Piers轉換成迷你獸型帶去上班，一邊工作一邊摸摸，美其名曰能加強工作效率。其實早在之前Alpha team曾暗中流傳着一份「當值表」，除了水生的成員能避過一劫，全員都慘遭過Chris的毒手，直到Piers的到來才得以解放。

Piers從Chris的懷中掙脫出來，跳到地上直接化作人形，嚴肅地向Chris抗議：「Jill說得對，你早該改掉了，而且我也有自己的工作要完成。」

Piers已經被摸到開始懷疑Chris和他結成伴侶的原因，只是為了能享受每天免費摸到爽的待遇。

想到這裏，他的尾巴又開始不自控地低掃起來，想甩Chris一臉尾巴的毛。感受到一直盯着他耳朵和尾巴的視線，他嘆了口氣，象徵式地往Chris臉上隨便親了一口就離開了辦公室。

「Piers他在敷衍我……Piers要討厭我了……」

Jill揪起Chris塌下的熊耳朵防止他進入頹廢模式，饒有興味地望向Piers離去的方向：「Calm down, Bearfield，他可能只是身體有點不適才心情不好吧。好了來說點正事吧……」

接下來的幾天Chris都按捺着向Piers討摸的慾望，終於換來某天Piers化作小狗跳上他大腿，主動用頭頂去蹭他的手求撫摸。可能是Chris摸得有點得意忘形，直接把頭埋在Piers肉乎乎的肚子上一陣猛嗅，嚇得對方嚎叫一聲轉成猛獸的型態，一爪拍在Chris的頭上後拔足狂奔，然後又是好一陣子的不瞅不睬。

「Captain, I'm sorry.」已經冷靜下來變回人型的Piers走到看起來非常落寞的Chris旁邊，挨着他坐了下來。

Chris執起Piers的手放上他剛才被打的位置揉揉：「這樣就沒事了，如果覺得不舒服就告訴我，ok？」

Piers乖巧應下Chris的要求，卻是暗中回想對上一次有類似情況發生的原因。

「沒鬧別扭了？」Jill看着容光煥發的Chris問道。

Chris點點頭：「Piers還是愛我的！」其實只是Piers和他約定好每份報告每做20%就讓他摸20秒，做完一整份就有特別獎勵，例如玩一下軟綿綿的肉墊，或是埋在肚子上吸香香。

Jill也大概猜到Piers用了一點特別的方法讓Chris乖乖準時繳交報告，不然按照他對文書報告的討厭程度，不到最後一天的最後一小時都絕不會交給她校對。

當然那是對Chris來說的最後一小時，對她來說就絕對不是，不過她不會讓他發現這個善意的謊言，而且她相信Piers也會幫助保守這個小小的祕密。

「好了、好了」Chris把小狗抱遠到舔不到他的距離，疑惑地對上那雙同樣充斥着不解的褐眸：「Piers你是不是有點熱情過頭了？」

他明白犬類是用舔舐來表達興奮喜愛，但總不用每次都糊他一臉口水，他更希望Piers是用人型來用這個方法表達對他的愛意。

腿上驟然一重打斷了Chris的思緒，來不及張口詢問就被一個熱情狂野的深吻堵住，掀起一場狂風暴雨，不容拒絕的邀請與他的舌尖共舞。

「Wait……」Chris趁着Piers換氣的時候，仔細嗅着他身上的氣味，「你在……」

結果又是被一番調皮的啃咬止住了話語，Piers雙手環着Chris的頸項，有意識地擺動腰臀，用發硬的下身磨擦着年長伴侶的褲襠，蓬鬆的尾巴來回掃過他的大腿，鼻腔裏發出急不可耐的悶哼。

「對，我發情了。」

Piers放開了被他蹂躪得通紅的嘴唇，急切地舔走上面殘餘的唾液，眨着水潤的褐瞳期待地望着他激動得連熊耳朵都冒了出來的伴侶。

「不過你要等我一下去清理乾淨……」

他們向來都沒有固定的位置，通常都是遷就發情的對方來決定上下。

「不用，」Piers把頭埋在Chris的頸窩中磨蹭，灼熱的呼息點燃起情慾的星火：「這次你可以進來。」

他的家族雌性出生率較高，令到他的身體也比較偏向雌性，雖然不能懷孕，但卻有大概40%的機率像他們那樣發情。對上一次好像是新婚的時候，剛好是Chris發情就沒留意到異常之處。

Chris從後背伸手探進Piers的股間，摸到一片潤滑的濡濕，順着水漬進入源頭四處探索，熟練地來到一處突出按壓。另一隻手也沒閒着，拉高了他的上衣，低頭仔細地舔咬那兩顆挺立泛紅的乳首，如願地聽到他的小狗發出了似是滿足卻又不滿的呻吟。

「Captain！」Piers一口咬在Chris的肩頸上，細細啃咬着催促他的行動。

Chris也知道他這是等不及了，乾脆利落脫掉互相的衣物掉到一旁，往上托起Piers的腰身，對準目標長驅直入，然後開始猛烈的撞擊，Piers鼻腔間奶犬般的嗚咽撩撥着Chris的神經，每一下進出都重重擦過敏感的突起，被擴張與失重的快感將他沖到雲端之上，忍不住咬緊了牙關。

「Piers！」Chris有點吃痛地叫了出來想讓這隻愛亂咬的小狗鬆口，對方卻只是討好地舔了舔傷處，瞪起水汽瀰濃的雙眸親了他一口，轉頭又換到另一邊完好的肩膀上繼續咬住。

還好Piers主動隨着節奏沉下身體，緊緻的內壁牢牢地纏着Chris的巨物，讓Chris不多不少感到有點安慰，但他還是決定之後要施予一點點懲罰作為年長者的教導。

「Uh…uh…huh！」

耳側急速的哼聲和肩上越發明顯的痛感令Chris知道Piers快到達高潮，他直接在進入動手按緊Piers的臀部，深深衝進腸腔的內部，同時快速擼動前面的勃起，溫熱的白濁隨之噴射在他的小腹上。

Chris沒有放過正處於高潮、渾身顫抖，連耳朵尾巴都高高豎起的Piers，繼續奮力撞開痙攣收縮的腸壁，最後扺在深處解放，強烈的快感令兩人幾乎同時低吼出聲。

「You are so sweet.」

Chris抹去Piers鬢角的汗水，他就喜歡Piers現在的模樣。

跟訓練過後或是任務結束後的大汗淋漓不同，他的副官像是喝了低濃度的果酒，兩頰染上一層粉嫩的薄紅，似有水光在棕綠的雙眸中盪漾，濕漉漉的能溶化他的心頭。

「Chris.」

Piers把頭靠在Chris的胸膛上享受高潮的餘韻，伸出手指在對方結實的胸肌上戳來戳去，他真的超級想要Chris年輕時的照片，可惜隊長一直都藏得很密，完全不給他看的機會。

「在想甚麼想到走神了？嗯？」

Chris搓揉着Piers獸型耳朵和頭皮的連接處，酥麻的電流在腦內擴散，讓他忍不住瞇起雙腰，沒留意Chris的問題就全部含糊地應了下來。

「Ah…ah……」

然後他就後悔了，也不能說是後悔，因為這個姿勢實在令他舒服得一塌糊塗。

身體被禁錮在櫃子和年長伴侶的中間，只能被動地一次次承受高速強勁的抽插，冰冷的金屬櫃門刺激着前方的頂端和柱身，不知道是錯覺還是姿勢的效果，Chris似乎進入到感覺從未到過的深處，同時比往常更加巨大，根本抑制不住呻吟。

Chris故意湊到Piers的耳邊，發出粗重的喘息，腸壁上的皺摺緊緊絞着他的性器，本能地吸附着帶來歡愉的來源，不願放開。

對上已經變得蓬鬆、正在小幅度猛烈搖擺的尾巴，Chris一手握住了根部輕輕捏揉，指腹從脊柱下滑到尾巴上方的一小處區域按摩起來，內壁隨即夾得更緊，令他有一瞬想棄械投降。

「喜歡嗎？」

Piers弓起腰背，整個人向後仰首，快感從盆骨一帶沿着脊髓衝擊着大腦，他覺得自己快要爆炸了。

「Yah…uh…I like it…please！」

甜膩的吟叫源源不絕從Piers的喉間溢出，他主動扭頭向Chris索吻，把一切的呻吟與喘息都湮沒在這個熱吻之中，跟對方一同登上極樂的頂端。

Chris抱着Piers廝磨溫存了好一會不肯放手，直到對方出聲提醒，Chris才認命地放開手，和Piers收拾這一地的狼藉。Piers兩腿間緩緩滑落的精液擾亂了他的心神，雙腿之間又開始蠢蠢欲動，Chris只好把小狗推進隊長辦公室特設的簡易浴室裏清理一下。

花了一番功夫清潔好周圍，Chris走進浴室望到鏡中倒映出兩側滿佈牙印的肩膀，一氣之下拉開了浴簾，無可奈何地向Piers指着自己的肩頭道：「你該改掉這個壞習慣了。」

「Captain你甚麼時候改掉摸摸才能寫報告的壞習慣，我就跟着你改掉。」

Piers揚起一個得意的笑容，露出了兩側發達的犬齒，雙眼閃着亮光盯着他……的下身，令Chris哭笑不得。

好吧，他親愛的伴侶兼副官真是牙尖嘴利，而且精力旺盛，但無庸置疑，這都是讓他愛上對方的特質。

「Come and get your bonus, doggie.」


	2. 番外

番外1

為了拿到Chris年輕時的照片，Piers特意去拜訪Jill。

Jill：(遞出照片)人型的沒有，迷你獸型的倒是有幾張。

Piers：太、太可愛了吧！說起來我還沒摸過Captain的迷你獸型……

Jill：摸的話，小心他會壞掉。

Piers：壞掉？！

Jill：對，就是字面上的意思。

兩天後Piers抱着一隻小熊狂奔到Jill的辦公室。

Piers：怎麼辦？Captain真的被我摸壞掉了，他兩天都沒變回人型……

Jill：兩天？

Piers：(點頭)

Jill：哦，這不是壞掉，只是在逃避。

Jill：(走去拎起Piers懷中小熊的後頸吊在半空中) 我記得明天有兩份任務報告，後天有一份財政預算要交，相信你記得的吧，Chris Redfield？

Piers：(冷眼旁觀)Captain你加油，再見。

番外2

那天Piers抱着小熊狂奔的一幕被Alpha team的隊員拍了下來並上傳到群組。

Andy：(塞給Piers一些保健食品)生完小孩要養好身體。

Piers：？

Ben：(發給Piers一張公司卡片)需要保姆的話可以聯絡這間公司，信譽不錯的。

Piers：？？

Carl：甚麼時候帶小孩來給大家看？

Piers：？？？

為證清白，Piers捉住Chris要他在大家面前化成迷你獸型。

隊員們：(失望)原來不是生小孩了。

Piers：兩個雄性怎樣生？！你們生給我看看！！！

Finn：(舉手)可以摸摸看嗎…？

Piers：……好吧，只能一下。

在副隊長的死亡凝視下，每人都只乖乖摸了一下就收回手，因為他們沒有一個想在第二天成為Piers·百發百中·頂尖狙擊手·Nivans練習的標靶。

**Author's Note:**

> 寫了毛茸茸好開心♡♡♡  
> 一如既往的不會寫肉_(:3」∠ )_  
> 甚麼時候我也能張口吃肉  
> 好想去鋸扒(இωஇ )


End file.
